Maybe He's Not Just That Observant
by GMGirl
Summary: Akako sees Conan and it starts to become known that maybe there was more to Conan than everyone, even those who know his secret, had thought. Not a shinigami story.
1. He's a What?

AN: This is what comes of taking the idea of what if Conan told Kaitou Kid his dream about the time Kaitou Kid stole the ancient saber and then mutated. This story takes place with anime canon with a slight variation and the Magic Kaito manga. Please enjoy.

Title: Maybe He's Not Just That Observant.

Rating: PG-13, maybe?

Summary: Akako sees Conan and it starts to become known that maybe there was more to Conan that everyone, even those who know his secret, than they thought.

"Oi, why do you keep tugging on my arm?" Kaito asked in annoyance, looking at Akako in annoyance. She had been doing it for at least a minute now and it was getting to the point he couldn't just ignore her.

"We need to move to another room." Akako said, glaring at something ahead of Kaito, not even glancing at him when he spoke.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and looked where she was glaring. Though he couldn't say he was too surprised by what he found.

At present, their class was on a field trip to a museum. There was some other classes too, such as one from a certain elementary school.

"I told you already, I'm not Kid, so don't worry about his 'natural rival.'" Kaito said.

Akako shot him an icy glare. Kaito froze on the inside from the stare, just managing to keep a bored and annoyed look on his face. Then she paused and relaxed. "Ah, it seems we have nothing to worry about. It'll key in to the bigger threat."

"Huh?" Kaito said. And then a scream was heard from a nearby restroom. As to be expected, one Edogawa Conan bolted towards it as soon as the surprise faded, the rest of the Detective Boys not far behind, calling after him. Soon there was word of someone murdered in the bathroom. Kaito immediately looked at Akako, glaring at the witch. She didn't...?

"It wasn't me." Akako said calmly. "If it was, there wouldn't be a corpse."

The glare faded, though Kaito wasn't sure if those words were comforting...or just disturbing. Probably just disturbing. ….yeah, he was disturbed.

Akako looked towards the bathroom. "There's nothing to worry about now. After all, you're not the biggest threat in his mind anymore, so it wouldn't work now." She said, continuing on the tour like nothing had happened.

"I told you, I'm not-" Kaito started.

"Of course, of course. And the fact that the boy has the Sight has no reason to be any concern of yours." Akako said in a flippant tone, shrugging her shoulders.

Sight. Wasn't Sight supposed to be...? "What do you mean he's psychic?!"


	2. No Such Manga

Title: No Such Manga

He could feel. No, strike that. He's BEEN feeling it. For almost a week now. It wasn't a constant, but almost every night, it felt like someone was following him. At first he had been worried that it was THEM, but then he spent the night at Agasa's, with that same feeling, and Haibara didn't even react.

Was it possible she couldn't feel this one, like she had before when they looked for Mitsuhiko and didn't notice Yamabuchi?

But as Conan paid it more attention, it didn't necessarily feel...threatening. Of course he was on edge because someone w as watching, but for some reason, not really threatened. Which was why, seven days after it started, he finally came to his conclusion. After telling Ran he was going to visit the Agasa's, he felt the Detective Agency. And while he made it appear that was his destination, he made a detour to a park on the way. He needed seclusion and with Subaru still in his house, the park would have to do.

He looked around after walking deep into the park. No one around or so it seemed. "So, mind telling me why you're following me," He asked aloud, "Kaitou Kid?"

For a moment, there was nothing. Then an amused chuckle the white thief appeared on top of the nearby lamp post in a puff of smoke. "So, you did notice, tantei-kun?"

"Of course I did. Anyone will feel eyes on them for a week." Conan said, looking slightly annoyed. "You haven't announced a heist, you can't disguise as me, and you've already proven you can do Ran and uncle rather well except for the smoking," He said, his eyes narrowing. "So what is it?"

Kid smirked, shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head to the side. "What can I say? Someone brought up a rather interesting fact about you. I wanted to see if I could get proof," He said.

This got Conan's attention. "Who do you know that would say anything interesting about me?"

"A witch," Kid said simply.

"Liar," Conan shot back.

"I thought that's what you'd say," Kid said, looking entirely amused by the situation.

"Then why lie?" Conan demanded.

"Who said I was?" Kid sad simply.

Conan paused. What was Kid trying to pull? "You know I don't believe in magic."

"I am aware, tantei-kun. But you should know, even if my magic isn't 'real,' that doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Kid said, hopping down lightly from the lamp post.

The thought entered Conan's mind to use his tranquilizer watch, but for the moment, he decided against it. Something was going on. Kid wouldn't approach him for no reason. "So what did that redhead say about me?" Conan asked.

Kid paused, staring at Conan. Was that surprise on his face? Conan couldn't be sure. As soon as it was there, it was gone again. "...a question, tantei-kun," Kaitoud Kid said, sounding a bit more serious.

"What is it?" Conan asked. Something had changed. Why?

"How did you know she was a redhead?" Kid asked.

Conan paused. "What?"

"The witch. That's all I called her. But you called her a redhead. How did you know?" Kid asked, giving Conan an inspecting look.

Conan was silent in response. Why had he? What reason did he have to call her a redhead? Nothing Kid had said should have led him to that conclusion. "...I guess the witch from that dream is what I pictured," Conan said with a shrug. What else could it be? It had been the weirdest dream he'd ever had and the 'star' was right in front of him.

"Dream?" Kid asked, walking over to Conan and bent down, to look more directly into his eyes. "And what dream is that?" He asked, wearing that annoying smirk again.

Conan stepped back, a scowl forming on his face. Kid was being far too friendly and not giving him enough answers. "That impossible dream of a young redhead witch telling my fortune before I tried to stop you from stealing an ancient saber," Conan smirked at Kid. "You were beaten by Yaiba, a kid, and he made you lose your sword. Should I play Yaiba for you?" He was letting Kid get to him. He needed to stop that from happening and he needed to do it now before he snapped.

And again, there was that flicker. Was it possible....? "I don't think so, tantei-kun," Kid said, straightening up. "For one thing, Yaiba couldn't even remember my name after I told him. You're not that stupid." He said with a chuckle.

Conan blinked. "Huh? You've read it too?"

"Read it?" Kid asked.

"Yaiba," Conan said.

"I've never heard of it besides when I fought that kid. You weren't there when I told the ancient saber though," Kid said calmly.

And that, unfortunately, was his snapping point. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Conan demanded. He was talking like Yaiba was real. Not to mention everything else he'd been saying made no sense!

"Now, now, a little kid shouldn't use such language," Kid said in a teasing voice, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Bastard, tell me what you're going on about? What are you looking for, approaching me like this?" Conan demanded, bending down, reaching for his shoe. Kaitou Kid was playing a game and with him following him all week, Conan was too on edge to just let him walk without giving him a real answer.

"And that's my cue to leave. Thanks for answering my question." Kid said and with a cheerful wave, dropped a flash bomb.

Conan jerked away, throwing his arm over his eyes at the flash. He lowered his arm when the light faded and, not surprised, found Kid was gone. "...what was he trying to do?" Conan muttered. "That damn bastard."

The next day, he asked Mitsuhiko for the Yaiba manga. There had to be something in that manga that would tell him what Kid was trying to do. However, the response baffled him more than what happened the night before.

"Yaiba? You mean Kamen Yaiba?"

"No, just Yaiba!"

"But....Conan, there's no manga just called Yaiba."


	3. So Just Curious

Titile: So, Just Curious...

"Why are you so interested, Kuroba-san? After all, you're not Kid," Akako said with a smirk.

Kaito kept on the smile. It was currently lunch and he had managed to get Akako to the school roof to avoid her suitors and Aoko. And then he proceeded to question her subtly about Conan. Just for curiosity's sake. "Of course I'm not. But if the opponent of Kid is psychic, I want to know. It's great to see how amazing he is, if he can stop real magic!" Kaito declared excitedly.

Akako stared at him with a disbelieving look. He kept on the smile, not breaking his poker face. Akako sighed. "Intuition," Akako said, opening her bento box. "Rather common in detectives, but his is rather strong. It seems an outside influence increased it."

"An outside influence? Like what?" Kaito asked, keeping the tone casual.

"It seems to be a combination. Both from excessive spirits being around him and some other person with a similar ability," Akako said, breaking the chopsticks apart.

"But he doesn't believe in spirits," Kaito said.

"Ah, but he's with the sleeping Kogoro, isn't he? He doesn't have to be aware of spirits for them to affect him. His Sight doesn't key into them," Akako said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And no, I wouldn't know who the other person is, so it's best you don't ask. Any other questions or can I eat my lunch?" She asked in a curt tone.

Kaito made a mental note that questioning her after not falling into her trap was a situation he should be wary of. She didn't look happy. "How strong would you say he is?" He needed to know that, at least. Of course, he never broke his poker face.

Akako paused, a deep frown crossing her face. She was silent for a few moments, seeming to be in thought.

"Koizumi-kun?" Kaito said questioningly.

Akako looked at him seriously. "He broke my defenses. That's how I knew," She said seriously.

Kaito paused. Broke Akako's defenses...

"Thanks, Koizumi-kun!" Kaito said, grinning widely, heading for the door. "Now I know what Kid is fighting. Enjoy your lunch."

Akako watched as Kaito left and sighed, putting down the chopsticks. Really, she shouldn't have told him all that. He was the only one who stood in her way!

She stared at the rose that had appeared in front of her bento box. She picked it up, staring at it before she sighed. "Well, that kid is a threat too." She told herself. After a moment, she lifted the flower to smell the sweet fragrance, and maybe, just maybe, smiling just a bit. Not that anyone would ever know that for sure.


	4. Mister Reckless Knight

AN: Yeah, i know, I haven't updated in a while. The thing was, the idea came to me at random, so when I decided to make it a fic, I didn't really have a plot in mind. Oh, I had Conan with his new thing, but how to make it come out, or for him to even accept it, I needed something more and I finally got it. So, now the next chapter in this little saga.

Also, first time writing Heiji's accent, so hopefully it's not too bad.

And thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Never have I gotten so many favorites for a story and it's why I really wanted to have a good plot for this. So, enjoy.

Title: Mister Reckless Knight

Akako was a witch. As such, she was never supposed to be a damsel in distress. Oh, sure, the situation came up enough. After all, she was an attractive young woman who loved to walk the night. So, of course, some guy thought he could bother or take advantage of her. Usually with a spell or two, that's all it became: a bother.

The situation now, however, was far more bothersome than it should be.

"STAY BACK! Or I'll slit her throat!" The wannabe mugger threatened, pressing a knife against a very annoyed Akako's throat.

"Now, ya know ya don't wanna do that! Ya don' want t' add manslaughter to th' charges," said Mister Knight in Shining Armor. Apparently one with an Osakan accent. He stepped forward, holding out a hand like the mugger would take it in some sort of wish to be saved. "Just put down that knife..."

"BACK OR I KILL THE BITCH!" The mugger screamed.

Akako scowled, her head jerking a bit at the yell in her ear. Now she was very annoyed. Especially with her charming spell not taking hold on him yet. Was he that out of his mind?! Or was she being blocked...? "If you're going to threaten me, you can hold back the insults!" Akako snapped angrily.

"Shut up, you little bitch and play good hos-" The mugger started to growl, focusing on Akako. That is, before a fist shut his mouth, Mister Knight grabbing and pulling away the knife with his other hand.

Huh, he had good reflexes.

And a good right hook with the mugger being out, apparently.

"Are ya all right?" Might Knight asked, after taking the knife from the mugger and setting him against the alley wall.

Akako was silent a moment, studying the man before her. Well, he was cute. (And kind of looked like a certain magician too.) She put on a charming and cute smile, leaning closer. "Much better now that you've taken care of that awful man." She said, already weaving the magic. This one wasn't out of his mind.

Mister Knight grinned. "No problem. It wasn't right, 'im grabbin' a girl like that," he said, pulling out a cell phone, punching in a number and holding it up to his ear. "Hey! Officer, this Hattori Heiji here. I just caught..."

Akako tuned out the rest of the call. It was odd, how he greeted the officer. And that name. She heard that name somewhere. Now, where was it?

"Want me t' walk ya home?" Hattori asked, putting away the cell phone. "As soon as the patrol car comes, I can go with ya."

Well, that sounded boring. "Oh, I'm sure we can go now. They won't mind, right? He's not going anywhere." Akako said. She'd been asking long enough that he'd agree with her and...

"We don't know that. He might still get up. I need t' stay until the police arrive. Then I'll walk ya home, promise," Hattori said with a friendly grin.

Akako could only stared at that. Had he...had he just DENIED her?! "Are you usually so nice to all the girls you save?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

Heiji looked thoughtful at that, seeming completely unaware of her flirts. "Hm, pretty much. A girl already got int' danger. No reason t' make them suffer more," Hattori answered easily.

Akako scowled inwardly, keeping a smile on her face. How was it possible? How could he resist her so easily?!

"By the way, what's yer name?" Heiji asked.

"Koizumi Akako," Akako said in a sweet tone as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her spells. Surely if he was that strong, he'd have notice her working her magic, right? Or was he as dense as the other person who could resist her?

"Akako?" Heiji said questioningly, frowning thoughtfully. "That wouldn' be in the kanji for red child, would it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Akako answered.

"No reason..." Heiji replied looking up. "Maybe yer right. We should get you home. The police should be here soon," he said, scanning the rooftops.

Now THAT was an interesting reaction. Why did he seem suddenly so nervous at the mention of her name? And he was definitely insistent on their leaving now, as he grabbed her arm in a gentle, but firm grip and started to lead her down the alley, still watching the sky. "Is there something wro-" Akako started to ask, but then...

She FELT it. That feeling of something very hostile directed towards her. She was about to turn to see what it was when Heiji grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and pushed her out of the alley. She hit the sidewalk with a grunt and looked up to see Heiji leaning against the wall, a hand on his neck, a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

"G-get out of here!" Heiji croaked. "They're after ya!"

He was certain of it. Akako could see that. He was certain that she was the target. And he took the hit for her. If it had been a bullet, he'd be dead by now.

But it was a tranquilizer. They had wanted her alive. Which could only be a certain amount of reasons. Her family history was registered as a normal family, so no one would think she was part of some important, powerful family. She didn't do anything bad that people would expect of a high school girl. Her human identity was supposed to be living wall paper when it came to the records. Her only amazing 'human' ability was to charm all the guys in her school (except for one).

So if these people wanted to kidnap her specifically, there was only one reason for it. They KNEW.

"If you knew already, you could have let me deal with the mugger," Akako said in annoyance, pushing herself to her feet. And if he knew she was targeted, then he had to know too. "Though I'll give you kudos. Whatever protective spells you have, they're strong," she added and walked over, pulling out the dart, looking at it.

"Wha?" Heiji said, looking at her in confusion, eyes glazing over.

"I can't remove the serum. This mix is definitely made for me, or any magic user. But it's hard to make and if they haven't taken the next shot," Akako looked up and around the area, "they haven't got another. So, go ahead and take a nap. I'll have them gone by the time you come too," she said, a smirk spreading across her face, her magic starting to glow around her as Heiji finally slumped to the ground.


	5. The Other One

AN: It was originally one chapter with four, but I switched POV, so I separated the two.

And to the quick reviewer Nataeyi: Akako was assuming things, more than she should have, but there are plot things to get them all involved in the future.

Chapter Five: The Other One

By the time Heiji came to, the sun was starting to rise again. He was in the police station by then. As soon as he was up and orientated again with a trip to the bathroom and a cup of coffee, he had to give a report of the events what happened. He had hesitated in explaining why he was out when they came to the alley, but thankfully he was interrupted.

Apparently the young lady, one Tachikawa Miyako as she had said the mugger had come too and attacked him again, knocking him out, but the girl had hit the mugger on the back of the head with a garbage can lid to put him under again. After she gave her story, she was let go. The officer who did said it just seemed rude to have such a pretty young girl stay out later than she already had after getting attacked.

The problem was when they tried to contact her later, they couldn't. Anyone by the name she gave hadn't known about the incident at all and looked nothing like the girl. When Heiji was asked about her...

He lied. He said he didn't know her real name. There were several reasons why. One had been what the girl had said before he fell unconscious. He wasn't sure if it was because of the tranquilizer dart or not, but he believed some of it was real. The second was she had been attacked by someone he knew was after her. The third reason was why he knew.

A dream. A dream with a little girl in red in the exact same situation. He'd had dreams like that before and he found it was better to not ignore them. And they never happened for people he'd only met briefly. Which meant he'd meet her again.

He knew it sounded insane, but it was the truth. It'd happen too many times to be mere coincidence, mostly with Kazuha. In fact, it was the reason why several times he INSISTED she stayed at home while he was away on the case. It was like her omamori. If he didn't wear it, he'd get hurt. The one time he lets her come despite a dream of his, she'd gotten hurt.

And then it started to happen for other people. Like Kudo. If he hadn't given Kudo his omamori after that dream of his, he'd be seriously injured if not dead. And now this girl...

And a final, fourth reason he'd discovered after he had gone to the bathroom after waking up. He'd needed to wash his face to try and get the fuzziness to go away when he'd heard the sound of paper.

A note in his pocket, left by the girl.

'Dear Mister Osakan Knight,

You were taking too long to wake and I can't deal with the police. You know why. If they look in too much, a lot of bad things would have to happen to them and that is too troublesome to deal with.

Don't look for me. Don't approach me. The rumors about that forest around my home are very true.

I will come to you. I plan to find out everything you know about those people and who sent you to protect me. Now, I'd hate to hurt such a cute face, so please, don't make up a story.

The truth will be far better for you and for me, so let's avoid subterfuge.

Sincerely,

The Scarlet Witch.'

Really, it just said what he heard before he passed out had some validity in it.

Then the fifth and final reason. There had apparently been scorch marks all over the alleyway. One the police couldn't explain and neither could Heiji. Even if it was dark, he hadn't seen any marks like that. Which meant they came after he was knocked out.

Which reminded him of the image of that girl starting to glow.

He wanted to figure this out himself. Whatever this was he found, he knew it was something big.

Not to mention if his dreams were insanity, this was flying over a flock of cuckoos' nests.


	6. A Not Quite So Dishonest Conversation

Chapter Six: A Not Quite So Dishonest Conversation

Kaito was no detective, but he was quite aware of his surroundings. It was better to be, for his own safety. He always made sure to be aware of the people around him to and for the past week, one had been acting very off.

"Oi, Koizumi-kun, something wrong?" Kaito asked one day when they were on cleaning duty. The other students were in the hallway, leaving them alone in the classroom. Even if he found Akako annoying and kind of creepy, he knew she could be a nice person and maybe a kind of, sort of friend at times.

"Why would something be wrong?" Akako asked in a haughty tone.

"You've been really tense all week," Kaito commented.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akako said in that same haughty voice as she cleaned the blackboard.

Kaito had to give her credit. She had a pretty good poker face too. Still, he was better and could see when someone was using it that was inferior. "Now don't be like that. Come on, some venting can be good. Look at Aoko? She chases me with a mop when angry and afterwards, she's happy for the rest of the day!" Kaito pointed out, waving the broom around in demonstration of Aoko's technique.

Akako continued cleaning for a minute before she made an annoyed sigh. "What are you expecting me to say?" She asked in a mocking tone. "That I'm a witch and believe there's some sort of secret organization trying to capture me and that another one is trying to protect me without having told me I'm in danger?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

Of course, Kaito knew this game. They both knew the other knew their real identity, but neither would admit to it. So they'd have times where they'd admit their problems to each other without really 'admitting' them.

Which meant someone was after Akako.

"Well, if I were expecting you to say that," Kaito said in his own teasing tone, "then I'd suppose I could only ask how I could possibly help. Being as I'm clearly concerned." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, then, I'd have to say that, since you'd probably have to be Kaitou Kid, that you should investigate the Osakan Detective Hattori Heiji. Because of course he'd be involved because someone involved with the police is ALWAYS involved," Akako said in a flippant tone along with a shrug.

HATTORI was involved? "Well, if I was the Kaitou Kid, then I'd have to ask why Hattori Heiji," Kaito said with an exsperated sigh.

"Why, because he clearly played Mister Shining Knight and saved me from getting tranquilized, why else?" Akako said with a scoff.

"And I'd have to admit that made sense except he was a logical detective," Kaito retorted with a dismissive wave.

"And I'd have to say it's always the ones you don't suspect who surprise you and scold you for not being an open minded magician," Akako said in a teasing sing song voice. A teasing that was more sincere. She had a bit of a point.

"Well, since you're not a witch and I'm not Kaitou Kid, it doesn't matter," Kaito said with a shrug as he continued sweeping.

"And I don't have a problem, so this conversation might as well have never happened," Akako said curtly.

"So, it never did."

"Agreed."

"Right."

Kaito was gonna have to investigate Hattori now. Because Akako was worried about something and he was, sadly, a noble gentleman at heart and couldn't leave a lady in distress. Even if she was creepy.


	7. Special Delivery

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Kind of hit a block and then got it back up again. Already working on the next chapter.

Chapter Seven: Special Delivery

Conan sighed as he road the skateboard down the street, carrying the box he was supposed to deliver. Leave it to his mother to make a perfectly peaceful day into a hassle. Ekoda. She made him go all the way to EKODA to deliver this package because she found the address for her teacher's family too late. "Why send me to a magician family's house?" Conan muttered to himself. He didn't like magic shows except for one exception! His mother knew that!

Conan let up on the switch for the skateboard, letting it gradually slow down as he neared the address, looking up at the decent sized house. It wasn't as big as he expected. He kicked up the skateboard, walking up to the front door, forcing himself to put on a wide smile.

Scowling little kids who delivered packages drew more attention than happy ones, after all. He raised a hand to knock...

And the door opened.

"Oh!" The woman said in surprise, having almost walked into him. "Hello?"

Conan smile up at her cheerfully. "Hello, auntie!" He chirped and held up a box. "I'm here to drop off a package for Kudo Yukiko." He said.

The woman stared at Conan, not seeming to register his words as she did, seeming to be studying him rather intently.

"Auntie?" Conan said questioningly. Why was this woman looking at her like that?

Then the woman beamed. "Oh, you must stay for dinner!" She said, leaning down and picking up Conan before the boy could protest. "I was just going to the store to pick something up I forgot this morning. Oh, Kaito will be surprised when he sees you. He'll think I've had an affair!" The woman said with a laugh as she turned to bring Conan inside.

"H-huh? B-but auntie..." Conan started to protest.

"Now, I won't take no for an answer." The woman said, giving Conan a flat look. "I don't know why they sent you all the way from Beika, but I won't let a young boy go home alone this late. I'm sure they'll understand you staying."

"But...how did you know I came from Beika?" Conan asked, looking surprised.

"The box." The woman said, one arm wrapped around his middle as she pointed to the sticker on the box. "Kudo-chan sent it to her neighbor's and you delivered it from there, right? Though I don't know why she couldn't directly."

She was sharp. And observant. "I'm all right to get home, auntie."

"No, I insist. Besides, Kaito is good with kids, you'll love him." The woman said, plopping him down on the couch. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, all right. And if you leave, I'll have to call Kudo-chan and tell her to scold your guardian for letting you out so late," the woman said. Of course, Conan didn't see this as a threat since his mother knew the truth. He could just lea- "And insist you all come over for dinner, so don't think you can find some way to hide the truth. I know that look, you little scamp," the woman said with a knowing smile.

Conan jerked in surprise before plastering on a wide smile. "I-I wasn't going to leave, Auntie." He said. Yeesh, she was VERY sharp.

"Good." The woman said. "Oh, and I'm Kuroba Aya. What's your name?"

"...Edogawa Conan," Conan answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Hm...I know that name," Aya murmured thoughtfully and then looked surprised. Then she giggled. "Oh, I see. Well, then you and Kaito will have lots of fun." She said, walking towards the stairs. "Kaito, sweetie! We have a young boy visiting, sent by Kudo-chan. Please keep an eye on him."

There was silence and then the sound of rapidly running feet. Aya looked at the stairs and sighed. "Oh, don't give me that look. It'll be fine. You're good with kids. And no, I'm not sending him on a train all the way to Beika. He's staying the night. Unless...there's a problem?"

Conan watched the woman, unable to see the person at the top of the stairs from his place on the couch. What was going on?

Silence and then a sigh. "I just don't feel like dealing with a kid," a teenage male voice said from the top of the stairs. "It's been a long day."

And for a moment, the woman looked...sad? Hurt? Conan wasn't quite sure, it was gone too quickly. "I'll be gone fifteen minutes, Kaito. Keep an eye on him."

"...fine." The boy grumbled.

"Good," Aya said, smiling at Kaito on the top of the stairs and waved at Conan. "I'll be back soon, Edogawa-kun." She said and turned and left through the door.

Conan sighed, slouching back on the couch. Great, forced to spend the night at a friend of his mother's home with a teenager who was just going to see him as an annoying brat.

Joy.

"Oi, kid, what's your name?"

Conan looked over, since it sounded like the boy came down the stairs. "Edog-" then he froze, staring at the teenager. "....what?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking at Conan questioningly. "Something wrong kid?"


	8. Problem

AN: It's a short chapter, sorry, but that's how it broke the best.

Chapter Eight: Problem

Kaito had to admit, this might have been worth it just for the look on Conan's face right now. He looked absolutely dumbstruck. Not that he showed his amusement on his face.

Though he was still annoyed his mother invited him. He wonder how much she DID know about his nightly activities. They never talked about it, so he couldn't be sure. Still, if she did, inviting EDOGAWA CONAN of all people to spend the night...

Maybe he should tell her. Maybe she wouldn't be so spiteful if that's what this was then.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kaito asked calmly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A-ah, sorry, Kuroba-niichan. You just...look like my cousin," Conan said, shaking his head, clearly trying to pull himself together.

So he was claiming to be Kudo's cousin. Great to get that cleared up. Trying to find out a fake identities relationship with people was a pain. It wasn't hard to figure out he assumed some relation to the Kudos, seeing as he was a mini-Kudo living with his old childhood friend. He'd HAVE to say something. Hearing Kudo-chan had sent a kid, it wasn't hard to figure out he was the kid just now, it was that obvious.

Well, if he was gonna deal with this kid, he might as well have fun.

He frowned, leaning closer to Conan, looking to be pondering something for a moment before a look of realization. "Ah! Edogawa Conan! That's your name, right?"

Conan looked surprised. "Y-yeah....how did you know?"

Kaito beamed. "Of course I'd know you! I'm the Kaitou Kid's biggest fan. I'd know his 'natural rival.'"

There was that look of annoyance. "You're a fan of that thief? He's a criminal."

"He's a genius," Kaito said, straightening up. "My second favorite magician!"

Conan clearly did not want to hear him fanboy (probably getting enough of the female version from Suzuki-chan) and dove for the lifeline of a change in the subject. "Whose the first?"

"Who else? Kuroba Touichi," Kaito said like it was obvious.

Conan paused. He clearly knew the name. "...your father, right? My m-aunt learned disguise work from him," he said.

Quick on the save. Most people would miss it completely. "That's right. I remember her. She was a pretty obachan," Kaito said thoughtfully.

Conan nodded. "You'd have been my age, right?"

"That's right," Kaito said. "Though...I can't say I was exactly like you. I wasn't good enough to figure out Kid's tricks then quite yet." Then he beamed. "Hey, can you tell me his tricks? They don't print all the details about the magic itself in the papers."

He could see Conan groan mentally in his expression even as he forced on a smile. "Oh, I couldn't describe all of them, Kuroba-niichan."

"Why don-" Kaito started when the door was thrown open again.

"Kaito! Get the first aid kit!" Aya shouted, worry and panic in her voice.

Kaito looked around at the front door. "Mom, wha-"

And he froze.

"Don't...call the police...or else," Akako said, giving Kaito a hard look. An arm was wrapped around Aya's shoulders as the woman supported her. She looked rather beat up, her clothes torn in places and her leg bleeding heavily.

And Kaito realized there was a very big problem. Edogawa Conan in the same room as Koizumi Akako after she got hurt and saying not to call the police. On top of the fact that she had probably been ATTACKED in the vicinity of his house.

And didn't Conan know what Akako looked like from his dream?

Well....damn.


	9. Misfortune

AN: ....apparently I'm making up for the delay with whipping out new chapters. I give credit to the new Kaitou Kid chapters of the manga for renewing my inspiration.

Chapter Nine: Misfortune

It only took a moment for Kaito to act on Aya's orders, retrieving the rather big, nice, and very well (recently re)stocked first aid kit.

Conan had acted only a moment later, asking where the bathroom was and going to get towels and water while Aya helped Akako to a chair to tend to her wounds. He had a million questions, of course, like WHY THE WITCH HE KNEW FROM HIS DREAM APPEARED BEFORE HIM?!

But that was for after she was done bleeding everywhere.

And what had happened to Akako?

She had just been walking home from buying a few supplies. Not for magic, for once, but a school project. It was still light out. Who attacked people during the day anyway? Did they have no respect for the classics?

Anyway, while walking down a residential street, just a few roads from Kaito's house actually, she had been jumped again. However, this time, she was ready.

She had prepared spells for this. Her usual senses couldn't find them, but after the help from the Osakan Knight, she realized they were just prepared for HER magic. So she got a little something from Lucifer. Nothing fancy. It was just an Imp of Misfortune. It caused it, but it also went to it. Could turn invisible to boot, so she could keep it with her.

It told her when misfortune was to befall her and she had been able to dodge the dart.

Unfortunately, the Imp of Misfortune has a side effect. Namely a sort of devil's luck if it was working against misfortune. She wouldn't suffer anything TOO bad, but she wouldn't make it out unscathed. For one, after the dart missed, they had shot for her legs. She had only been grazed, but it worried her that they would think it was fine that she couldn't walk. That they could deal with her having power and possibly being awake...

The roof of a building that had suffered a fire a month earlier had been where they were station. Abandoned and a place where there were strange creaks and sounds from weak wood that would allow people to disregard any sounds that might be strange. It didn't take much for the Imps magic to get to work.

Simply put, the place in the building they thought was steady wasn't quite as steady as they thought and it collapsed under them, and Akako was just a bit too close to not get hit by falling debris, which turns a small graze from the gun into something much bigger and banged her up pretty good.

She had managed to stumble away before anyone could investigate or anyone official arrived and ran right into Aya. Aya knew her from the few times Aoko had brought Akako on shopping trips they would drag Kaito on.

And once she saw she was hurt, had insisted on bringing her to her house to be sure she was treated.

So, here she was. Ironic. Kaito was kneeling before her now, but it was just to bandage her leg.

"You help Kaito with anything he asks. I'm going to make some tea," Aya said before leaving the room. The worst of it was patched up, anyway. She must have figured out Akako was rattled.

Well, she was. This was the second time in two weeks she'd been attacked. By people she couldn't fight her usual way.

"You have a guest?" Akako asked. She hadn't noticed anyone, though she supposed supplies did arrive rather fast. But how did she miss a whole other body?

"Don't react," Kaito whispered in a low voice as he stood up, leaning close with the act he was using the chair to help him up.

Akako immediately put on a disinterested look. If Kaito said not to react, she suspected there was good reason and she finally spotted the other body.

Well, it was so small, she could believe she missed it.

And why she was told not to react.

Especially when Conan was looking at her like she held the key to the universe.

And she felt nervous. She knew Conan broke through her defenses. He had seen her when she was doing a reading on Kaito. Seeing how one of his capers went, since she knew how odd the family was. Just to be on the safe side. After all, he was hers to deal away with.

She had been visiting Beika at the time, talking with a dealer for some rather rare potion ingredients and had done the seeing ceremony in a hotel. Then HE picked up on it.

She knew she saw him, but she had thought that her defenses were up enough he just saw the vision, but not her.

With the look he had, she was starting to suspect perhaps on that point, she had been wrong.

Then there was the look he was giving Kaito, like he figured out something and was just looking for proof.

...she didn't like this. Not one bit. And why was the brat here in the first place?

"Kaito-kun, I'm surprised. You're consorting with the enemy of your idol," Akako said, her tone teasing, a smirk on her face.

"Oi, oi, don't say something stupid," Kaito said, frowning at her. However, he knew what she was doing. "His aunt used to train under my dad. She used him as a delivery boy for a package."

That was bad luck. That was...oddly strong bad luck. ESPECIALLY for Kaito.

"Are you sure I shouldn't call the police? Or the hospital?" Aya asked, bringing in the tea.

"I'm positive," Akako said. "It was just an accident. Nothing serious now that the bleeding's stopped."

Aya looked at Akako, the look on her face saying she didn't believe it. Then she looked at Kaito and their eyes met. Then she nodded. "All right," she relented, but then gave Akako a hard look. "But you're staying the night."

Akako nodded. "Fine," she said. Honestly, it might have been the safest place. Kaito's luck wasn't natural and there's no way it'd get bad enough for them to find her here when Conan was already here.

"I'll stay too, auntie," Conan chirped to Aya with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Good," Aya said, handing a cup of tea to Akako.

Akako took the cup, taking a tentative sip. It was worth having the sneak around. She needed some safety to regroup and try to think of a safer way to keep those people away aside from the Imp of Misfortune.

...speaking of which, where did that little thing go anyway?

Elsewhere, Nakamori Ginzo was passed by his seventeen year old daughter as he was about to enter a bar, who then proceeded to scold him about his drinking habits for a good thirty minutes.

He didn't even notice the little imp perched on his shoulder.


	10. Boom

Chapter Ten: Boom

"Did you tell him anything?"

Kaito looked towards the doorway. It was two in the morning now and he was awake. Of course he was awake. The scary witch and tantei-kun was in his HOUSE. One there by pure chance and the other because she had been attacked. If he could sleep with that sort of circumstance, he'd be dead. Or at least a very poor thief.

Honestly, he doubted anyone was really asleep. Akako was too shaken up for him to believe she would. His mother might, if she was really naïve to what was happening, but he didn't think that was the case. And tantei-kun clearly knew something was going on.

And now there was Akako at his bedroom door. She might say it was the dream for any boy for this scenario.

He made it more akin to a nightmare or a prelude to one.

He sat up in bed with a sigh.

"...I mentioned a witch said he was psychic. He called you a redhead without any description beyond that," Kaito said. He didn't say he got it as Kid. So it wasn't really admitting anything.

"So he knows what I looked like," Akako muttered.

"What happened tonight?" Kaito asked, not pointing out that might be admitting she was a witch by saying that.

Akako was silent for several moments. "Well, let's just say if I was a witch that if someone came after me, they'd be pretty persistent. And evolve their tactics to feel it safe they didn't even need to neutralize my magic with a potion as long as I couldn't run," she said, barely keeping her tone casual.

That was more aggressive.

"And if I was Kid, I would say there's been no organization or group Hattori is associated with that isn't expected aside from possibly Edogawa, but we know how Edogawa is," Kaito said.

Edogawa didn't believe in magic. Even if he might have it.

"We would know, if we were a witch and Kaitou Kid, anyway," Kaito added.

On the other side of the house, Kaito's prediction was correct.

Conan was awake, glaring at the ceiling, almost demanding that it tell him the truth.

Koizumi Akako. She was the witch. She knew Kuroba Kaito. Quite well, it looked like.

Kuroba Kaito looked like him, like Shinichi.

He was a magician. He found that out at dinner. And a damn good one at that.

Who was apparently close to the Nakamori family from the photo he saw of Kaito, a young woman (who oddly looked like Ran), his mother, and Ginzo Nakamori at a temple, probably at New Years, on a table in the living room.

He was willing to bet that Kuroba Kaito....was Kaitou Kid.

Of course there was no solid evidence. Especially when Kaitou Kid should be forty. He had already thought the new Kaitou Kid was that; new. A second one, after the first one retired.

Or possibly died. Kuroba Touichi was a disguise genius, like Kaitou Kid was, after all.

He sighed, shifting on the futon. He was stationed in the living room, since Akako was given the guest room.

Then there was the fact Akako was attacked. Why was a 'witch' in such bad shape. And why had she refused the hospital?

He frowned. And what was that sudden hissing sou-

Then his phone rang. He paused, looking over at his folded clothes. Aya had lent him some of Kaito's old clothes to sleep in. He reached over for his pants, rifling around his pockets until he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the name.

He pressed talk and put it to his ear. "Hattori?" Why was Hattori calling him at two fifteen in the morning?

"KUDO! Whatever house yer in, get out NOW!" Hattori shouted.

"What? What are yo-" Conan started.

"I can't explain, but there's a bomb. GET OUT NOW! It's gonna explode in two minutes!" Hattori screamed desperately.

Conan didn't protest a moment longer. There was a strange smell now to accompany that hissing. He grabbed his clothes and shoes as he pushed himself to his feet, already screaming.

"FIRE!" He ran to the front door, throwing it open. Almost immediately Aya, Kaito, and Akako were rushing down the stairs.

"Where?!" Kaito asked.

"In sixty seconds!" Conan shouted. "We need to get out!" He was then running out the door.

"What th-" Aya started, but Kaito knew better. Conan thought there was a threat and he'd be damned if his mother was getting hurt just because he was skeptical and thus, he was dragging his mother outside.

Akako was thinking the same thing and they were running out of the house and down the front walk to the street.

And then there was a loud roar of an explosion as the windows blew out and the house was suddenly engulfed in flames.


	11. Dream

AN: Last chapter for tonight.

This chapter has basically what is going on for the plot. See if you can figure it out.

Chapter Eleven: Dream

He was watching crows. They were perched on a tree outside a house, staring at it intently. Like they were plotting something.

No, that was silly. Birds didn't plot.

He looked over at the house. There was a dove on the window sill of an upper window. It flew away, but it always came back. Like it was home.

Days passed and he simply sat on the bench. Six days.

During the sixth day, a raven came, perching first on the walk in front of the house and then up with the dove.

Time passed and the day darkened and the crows left. Before the sun set though, a girl in red stumbled towards the house with a woman in what he could only think of as a 'magician's assistant' outfit guiding the stumbling girl along the way.

She had opened the front door, the red child, the raven, and the dove flew inside.

Night fell upon them.

And the crows returned, but they did not perch. Instead, two flew by, dropping grandfather clocks in front of the door of the house. Then more crows came, dropping wristwatches.

1.

2.

3.

More and more until seventeen had been dropped.

They flew away.

For a brief moment, all was still.

Then the clocks exploded, taking the house with it.

Heiji jerked up with a gasp, breathing heavily, his heart pounding a mile a minute.

However, he wasn't calming down. He was...he was scared. Too scared for a weird dream to be nothing.

Six days...Saturday. That day had been Saturday.

Two big things of time, seventeen little things of time.

Two seventeen?

He looked at the clock.

Two fourteen in the morning.

He snatched up his cell phone. A raven and crows. There was only one person he could think of in that situation.

In the morning, he was up before everyone and was the first to receive the call from a panicked Ran. She said that Conan had been in the vicinity of an explosion. He was alive, but he had been out when the fire department arrived.

That would explain why Kudo never answered his cell phone for the rest of the night.

"The only one awake was the son, Kuroba Kaito. The worst off physically was a girl that had been visiting, but they're not sure how their heads are yet. And they still haven't found out what caused the explosion," Ran explained while leading the way to the room where the four who had been in the house were being kept.

"I'm sure Edogawa-kun will be fine, Ran-chan. He's survived worse than this, right?" Kazuha said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I hope so," Ran murmured. "I don't thi-"

"Ran!" Sonoko shouted, running down the halls. "He's awake!"

Ran, and Hattori for that matter, froze a moment. "He is?"

"Groggy, but coherent. The doctors are doing a thorough check now, but they think it'll be fine," Sonoko said, smiling at her friend, who relaxed.

"Thank god," she murmured.

Hattori mentally agreed and followed along as Sonoko brought them to the room. Conan was being checked and aside from some bumps and bruises, seemed fine.

He looked around the room. He saw two women. One was an older one he didn't recognize and the other...

Well, he wasn't too surprised to see Akako laying there. So, his dream had been right.

However, he was surprised and even jumped when he laid eyes on the other male of the group. "Kudo?!"

"What about Shinichi?" Ran said, looking away from Conan, having been studying the boy to be sure he was fine.

Then she saw who he meant, her eyes widening. "S-Shinichi?!"

Kaito looked at them sheepishly. "I'm guessing that's your cousin's name, kid?" He said, looking at Conan.

"Yes. That's Kuroba Kaito, Ran-neechan, Hattori-niichan," Conan said.

"I did the same thing. I didn't look at him until after you left," Sonoko said to Ran. Ran had been too focused on Conan at the time to really get a good look at the others when she first arrived and Kaito had been getting a check over by the doctors at the time. "Freaky how much they look alike, huh?"

Ran hesitated and then nodded. "His hair is lighter though, and messier. I don't think Shinichi could let his hair be that messy," she said. "Sorry, Kuroba-san."

"Think nothing of it," Kaito said with a shrug.

Hattori was still staring at him though. He looked like Kudo. Too much like Kudo.

And there had been someone who looked like Kudo that Kudo had told him about.

Someone who'd have been a perfect match for a dove.

He'd have to talk to Kudo later. "So, who are the others?" He asked, looking between the two boys.

"The woman is Kuroba-niichan's mother," Conan said.

"And this girl is Koizumi Akako. She's a classmate of mine. I was helping her with some homework and once mom saw how late it was, invited her to stay the night,"Kaito said, gesturing to the girl, watching Hattori intently.

Hattori looked at her again. Same name. It was definitely her, there was no doubt.

So that just left one question.

What the hell was going on?!


	12. Crowded Room

Chapter Twelve: Crowded Room

Akako hadn't passed out right away. She was aware enough when Kaito started pulling off her bandages, making sure wounds reopened, and pulled her closer to the house. When she demanded what he was doing, he told the truth.

He was making sure there were no questions as to her injuries. If they were healed and pre-treated, then people would wonder what happen. If she was close to the debris from what blew out of the house, there was no question.

Nothing was bad enough she would bleed out before the officials arrived and he'd put up the act of stopping the bleeding on her leg. Which he was doing.

Less blood loss, the better.

The firemen had come and had taken Akako away from Kuroba. By then, she allowed herself to pass out and let them treat her. She would awake later to have the doctors manhandle her and make sure she was all right before leaving her alone.

Of course she was fine. A bit beat up, but she wouldn't get seriously injured just from the shockwaves of an explosion. She didn't die THAT easily.

She had more important things to worry about. Like figuring out if that explosion was deliberate or not. Whether they were targeting Kaito or her. How they got that close.

And how Conan figured out what was going to happen.

Of course, this thought process was interrupted by the fact Hattori Heiji was staring at her with a rather hard look.

Just perfect.

"Hello, Osakan Knight," Akako said, the picture of in control calm.

"Heiji? You know her?" Kazuha asked, looking at Akako suspiciously. What sort of nickname was that? And why from such a pretty girl?!

"Ah, it's nothin' like that," Heiji said. Not that he was sure what 'that' was, but Kazuha had that look on her face that usually meant something that didn't mean he helped out someone in trouble.

"He just saved me from a mugger, is all," Akako said. "I might have been at the very least scarred horribly if not dead. He's such a hero," she added with a fawning tone. She could recognize the jealousy, after all.

Kazuha scowled. "Oh, I see," she said. "Well....good he saved you. And that's it, right?"

"Of course, of course!" Heiji said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Good," Kazuha said, still throwing another glare at Akako.

"Kazuha-chan, are you coming?" Ran called from the doorway.

"Come on, we said we'd get them clothes. They only got night clothes," Sonoko said. "It'd be cruel to make them change back into those when they get to leave."

"Ah, I'm coming!" Kazuha called and looked at Heiji. "You coming?"

"Nah. I wanna hear what happened when they get the police report," Heiji said, gesturing to the room patients.

"...fine," Kazuha said and glanced at Conan.

Akako was amused. It's like she thought that boy would keep the Osakan Knight in line. Then again, it would be harder to tempt him, all things considered.

"Call if anything happens, okay," Ran said. "Dad will be here with your clothes from home soon, Conan-kun."

"Will do, neechan," Heiji said, walking over to Conan and patting his head. "I'll keep an eye on thi-"

And then quite a bit happened in the next fifteen seconds.

"KAITO! KUROBA-SAN! AKAKO-CHAN!" A voice shouted before barreling into the room and right into Ran and Sonoko before falling to the ground, Sonoko kept up by Ran's reflexes.

"Oi, Aoko, you're not supposed to run! I told you,they weren't critical," A male voice said, Nakamori Ginzo appearing at the door.

"Ahoko! Don't go running around like a fool!" Kaito said, though a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Watch where you're going," Sonoko snapped, looking at the girl. "Eh, Ran...?"

"Ginzo-kun! Hello," Aya called, waving from her bed.

"Nakamori-keibu?" Conan said, looking confused.

"EH?! That girl looks just like Ran-chan!" Kazuha declared.

"Ow..." Aoko said, pushing herself up from the ground. Now everyone in the room was looking at her, a good many surprised, save for Kaito and Ginzo, because they already knew, and Aoko who just stared back at confusion. "What?"

"She...does look like Ran-neechan," Conan said.

"Eh? Look like who?" Aoko asked, looking confused.

"Jeeze, you guys are here too?" Ginzo said, scowling. He didn't like that. Bad things usually happened when they were involved that wasn't a normal Kid heist. And even then, it might still go wrong. He moved to help Aoko up. "This is my daughter, Aoko. Yes, she looks like Mouri-san here," he said, gesturing to Ran.

Aoko blinked and looked at Ran and gasped. "I do!" Then she paused and rounded on Kaito. "And what do you mean 'Ahoko,' Bakaito?!"

"You're running around in the hospital and I'm not even about to die! That's being stupid, therefore, you're being an Ahoko!" Kaito shot back.

"I'm just worried!" Aoko said, storming over to his bed side. "How am I supposed to react when I hear my best friend's house EXPLODED?!"

"We weren't even inside!" Kaito shouted.

"Why was that?" Ginzo asked.

"Huh? Why was what?" Kaito asked, looking at the Inspector.

"Conan-kun told us to get out," Aya chirped in. "He started shouting about a fire and told us to get out of the house."

"Conan-kun did?" Ran asked.

Akako, used to the shouting matches, chose to watch Conan this whole time. It was quite amusing to see his perplexed look. Though she wasn't quite sure why. She supposed it was Aoko's appearance. Though now he looked nervous as everyone looked at him.

And kept glancing at Heiji too. She turned her focus on him. He looked decidedly...pale despite his tan skin.

"I heard gas. And I smelled it. It was so sudden, I didn't like it. I thought it'd be better if we were outside before I explained," Conan said.

"A gas leak?" Ginzo said and looked at Aya. "Is it possible you left something on?"

Aya frowned. "Ginzo-kun, have I EVER been that careless? I never know what trick Kaito might do for fun. I wouldn't leave the gas on, in case he did somehting with fire!"

"Does that mean....someone tried to kill Kaito and Kuroba-san?" Aoko asked, looking terrified at the thought.

"Ahoko, no one would try to kill us! It was probably an arsonist who didn't care if people were inside. There was a house on fire just last month. Maybe that wasn't an accident?" Kaito said.

Akako looked at Kaito. It was hard to tell, but she bet...he was lying. No, there were plenty of reasons for someone to want to kill Kaito. And it made sense he'd hide it too.

Especially sine these people were very likely to not care if they got someone else to get to him too.


	13. The Other One Discovered

Chapter Thirteen: The Other One Discovered

It had been rather chaotic, after the Nakamori's arrived. It delayed the girls leaving and then Kogoro arrived and he ended up with an argument with Nakamori. Not only that, but both Kogoro and Nakamori had sworn to find the would be arsonist.

Kaito was just glad he'd moved the secret room elsewhere. Aoko and the keibu came to his house too much for him to leave it there without a proper lock on the room. Jii-chan was holding it now.

Jii-chan also visited, to be sure they were all right. Luckily he'd given Kaito a look at the arsonist story that made him think the old man understood his lie.

All four of them were kept for the next few days to be sure everything was all right. Then they were released without much hassle. Aya and Kaito were invited to stay at the Nakamori's until things got settled for a new home. However, it was far from over beyond just insurance paperwork.

Hattori was the one who requested the meeting. Kaito thought perhaps Conan put him up to it. Still, he had to respond with a note like that.

'It wasn't a random arson.'

It was either respond or he'd give information he didn't want to get out to the keibu. Not that that meant he had to give himself away. He could just play the confused person, wondering at the note.

Akako wasn't much of a surprise either. Conan probably had it in his head whoever hurt her did this. And if h mentioned that to Hattori, the seemingly older detective would probably demand she come.

"So, how are we going to act?" Kaito asked as they walked through the park to their destination. It was already late.

"It depends how much Hattori Heiji told the kid. But I think they'll bring up your 'secret'." Akako said.

Kaito frowned. "Why me? You'd obviously be the target. As far as Hattori knew."

"No. It's easy to figure out I wasn't," Akako said.

"You were attacked," Kaito pointed out.

"They were trying to CAPTURE me. Hattori knows that. Which means...it wasn't the people after me. They wouldn't have tried to kill me then," Akako shot back.

...damn, that was a good point, wasn't it?

"You really think they have that stupid idea in their heads?" Kaito asked.

Akako looked at him. "The good keibu did."

Another good point. And Conan knew what he looked like, roughly.

Well, it's not like they had any proof, right?

"Ah, there ya two are," Heiji said as the two approached. Conan was there, sitting on a bench beside where Hattori stood.

"Of course I came. Couldn't talk about Koizumi here, but when you tell a guy his house wasn't an arson, why wouldn't he come?" Kaito said, frowning. "What's with that anyway?"

"Because Hattori-niichan is the one who called me and told me the house was about to blow. From Osaka," Conan said. "And I told him about how Koizumi-neechan was injured before the explosion."

"And I told him about my run in with her," Heiji added.

"Then that's a problem with Koizumi, not me," Kaito said. "I was just respecting her wishes to not call the cops for her accident."

"Traitor," Akako hissed under her breath before turning a hard look at Hattori. "So why bring in the brat and Kuroba? Why not just have your people approach me alone?"

"People?" Conan said questioningly, looking at Heiji.

"I'm not workin' for anyone," Heiji said, looking just as confused.

"Then why did you know I was about to be attacked? And why did you know about the explosion? That couldn't have been meant for me," Akako snapped back.

"That's because...uh..." Heiji paused, not looking sure on what to say.

From the look on Conan's face, Kaito took a guess that he hadn't been able to get where Heiji got his knowledge either.

Heiji was silent a few moments and frowned. "Oh, fine!" He said, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll get straight t' the point! But only cause I know these people are dangerous!" He said and then pointed at Conan. "The people yer after are after," he pointed to Kaito, "him! And they didn't care if ya died in their attack too. And I don't think they were aware ya," he pointed to Akako this time, "were there either. They might be the same that attacked ya before, or they might be different, but it seemed too much of a coincidence."

There was a tense silence then. Conan looked in shock, Akako looked to be in deep concentration, and Kaito was confused.

"What proof?" Kaito asked.

"...." Heiji was silent, looking like he really didn't want to answer.

"It's you!" Akako suddenly declared. "You're the other influence!"

Now the boys were just confused. The two detectives remained confused as realization dawned on Kaito and then shock. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding! HIM TOO?!"


	14. Waitwhat?

Chapter Fourteen: Wait...what?

Conan....was confused. He had been trying to get Heiji to tell him how he knew about the explosion. He had it down to the minute. Yet he didn't know his location. He just said it for whatever house he was in. No matter how he pried, Heiji wouldn't give it.

Nor would he say why exactly he didn't give Akako's real name.

And now....now he was claiming that the Black Organization was after Kaito. And this Akako apparently had people trying to capture her.

Plus she was shouting about him being an influence.

"What the hell is going on?!" Conan shouted. There had been far too many things he didn't know that the people around him did and it was starting to drive him mad!

"This explains it! Nothing was working on you because you have magic. You predicted it!" Akako said, looking quite relieved. Like she had found the answer to something that had been worrying her.

Heiji looked like he'd been slapped, taking a step back. "I...uh...."

"Magic? Please! There's no such thing," Conan said, crossing his arms, giving Akako the patented 'are you stupid' look.

"Then why did you recognize me, little boy?" Akako asked, turning her eyes on him, a wide smirk on her face. Which just got on Conan's nerves even more. He didn't like seeing that smirk when he couldn't give one of his own in return.

"Who...said I did?"

"Oh, another....kid," Akako said with a vague wave of her hand. "He said you knew a few things about me."

"It....it was just a coincidence. I saw you somewhere else or something," Conan said, brushing it off. So she did know Kid? Perhaps...the young woman assistant?

"Oh, I doubt it," Akako said. "Do you think I'm easy to forget?"

Conan looked at her. No, she wouldn't be easy to forget. A girl his own age that attractive? For him to remember her enough to dream, but not recall her otherwise? It didn't seem likely.

"Now you're saying I'm magic?" Conan asked dryly. That, however, was less likely.

"No. I'm saying you both are," Akako said and walked over to Heiji. "Or do you deny it? If you do, how did you know?"

"Just tell them, Hattori," Conan said.

Heiji didn't look at Conan. He looked away from everyone, in fact.

"....Hattori? Come on, if it's a person, you don't have to reveal their name," Conan said, feeling nervous.

Heiji sighed. "It's....it's dreams," he admitted begrudgingly. "I don't have 'em a lot, but...but when I do, the predictions always come true if I don' stop them. The time ya got stabbed protectin' neechan, when I helped this girl," he said, pointing to Akako, "when I called ya, it was because of what I saw in a dream," he said in a low voice, sounding like he'd rather say anything else, but those words.

Conan...was stunned. There was....there was no way. "This isn't the time for joking. I know you don't believe in ghosts! You make fun of Kazuha all the time for believing in ghosts and witches and everything! How can you believe inn magic?!"

"Well, I can't exactly go and say 'ahou, they said it's not them, now let it go' now can I?!" Heiji shot back.

"You're saying you can SEE them?!" Conan yelped, eyes wide. When did Hattori lose it?!

"Sometimes! Her omamori scares 'em away usually!" Heiji said, mussing up his hair in frustration. "I try not to think about it the few times it DOES happen!"

"Wait a minute! Just wait one minute! WHY exactly are the two DETECTIVES who act so serious the ones with the magic?!" Kaito demanded. This was just getting ridiculous. Was that guy actually complaining about not having something that didn't exist?! Conan couldn't believe people said they DID have magic, let alone someone complaining about a lack of it. "I'm a magician and practice magic daily and I don't have powers!"

"When did I ever say you didn't?" Akako asked.

Kaito froze, eyes widening.

Well, about time someone else was surprised, Conan thought. Wait, did she just say...?

"Anyway, this explains why you have been going up by leaps and bounds," Akako said, turning on Conan. "Because he's been influencing you."

Conan, still bewildered, looked at Akako. This was insane. Hattori talking like he had powers. This girl saying they both did as well as that boy he suspected was Kaitou Kid. "What..no way! That's just insane!"

Akako sighed. "Well, if knowing who I am wasn't proof, then how about you think about your life," she said. "How often do you come across the murder? The few times I've read the papers, if Sleeping Kogoro wasn't at a Kid heist, he was at a murder. Sometimes, both. And why is it a murder ONLY happens if he's involved? How many of those cases weren't you involved in?" She asked, leaning down so she was eye level with Conan.

Now...now Conan was uncomfortable. He didn't like the look she was giving him. She...she had such a look of KNOWING it was eerie. More than even his father would give him. Was this how criminals felt, when he told them exactly how they had killed someone or committed their crime? And her words, that was a whole other level of discomfort.

It wasn't something he thought about. How many of those cases had been pure accident that he was there? So few was Kogoro called on and he followed. They just happened to be there. And so often. They found a body at least once a week. At LEAST. And the heists...it was true. He knew Kid's heists and no one has ever died during them, barring one, unless he was there.

"...what does that have to do with anything?" His voice was weaker, softer than he had wanted it to be.

"Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"It's just...coincidence," Conan said. It couldn't be anything else. It just it couldn't be.

"Let me guess...you thought you could be drawing death, right? Causing people to die around you?" Akako asked in a low, dangerous voice.

And Conan felt his heart stop. "I...I..." He couldn't respond. The truth was, he had. It was an insane idea. There was no way he could cause those murders, but in his bleaker hours, he started to think maybe he was doing something. Something that made people murderous by just being around.

If he had an ability, that it cause that...

"That's....that's just..." Conan said, but he couldn't get the words out. No, it couldn't be true. He couldn't be the cause. The root of it all.

If he was...how could he live with himself?


	15. Conditions

AN: Yeah, I fail. Life kind of got in the way and I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wrote it about...five times before I finally got something worth posting after this much time.

Anyway, a few notes. While not shown yet, Aya will be referred to as Chikage in future chapters since we now know her actual name. I will also be dealing with her Ex-Phantom Thief status in the story and the whole knowing about Kaito's night job thing. As for timeline, I'll say this story takes place after the Kirin's Horn heist, but before Ryoma.

Chapter Fifteen: Conditions

There was a thick silence in the air. Conan was staring at Koizumi with wide eyes, his face pale. He couldn't form any words. She knew his fears and picked up on them so easily. An insane, impossible idea.

But...if it was possible. If somehow it was, then if she could tell such a thing like magic, then she'd know that. Then it'd mean that he was...he was...

Akako kept a calm, but knowing looking on her face. A look that said she held all the cards and knew everyone else's. A smirk of superiority was on her face. After all, Akako was NOT a nice person. Perhaps she had moments of kindness, but she herself was not a nice person by default.

Especially not for troublesome little boys who apparently had some connection trying to kill the person who was HERS. And pursued Kid himself.

Heiji, unfortunately, was in the same state as Conan. He could usually tell when magic was involved in a case. Just a feeling and of course it often wasn't. So he knew when it was a ghost and when it was human. That didn't mean he could read magic in actual other people or anything like that. That was too specific for him.

He was starting to wonder if it was possible. He knew it wouldn't be Kudo's fault, but the idea his presence caused it worried him. He was watching Conan with worry and fear, praying somehow it wasn't so.

Kaito, on the other hand, knew EXACTLY was going on.

"Akako, don't lie to him like that!" He snapped.

Akako looked at Kaito, surprise flickering across her face. Kaito sounded mad. He was rarely actually mad, but now he was glaring at her. "...who says I am?" She countered coolly.

"Because of the first time you told me about him," Kaito said flatly. Conan wouldn't 'notice him' because there was a worst threat than him for him to 'notice.' Thus it wasn't Conan doing the drawing, but it drawing him. Kaito wasn't a detective, but he was certainly good enough to deduce something like that. "Don't make him think something like that."

For several moments, the two glared at each other, Kaito looking mad and Akako annoyed.

Finally, Akako sighed. "You're no fun."

"My house blew up. Not even my sense of humor is that invulnerable," Kaito shot back, but it was a joke. A sign to Akako Kaito had accepted her 'apology.'

Akako stood up straight. "It's common in detectives, boy. Intuition. You're not drawing in anything. A more...subtle version than what Sir Knight can do."

The average person wouldn't notice, but considering who was here, it was obvious. Conan's posture relaxed considerably by barely moving an inch, though the color returning to his face was far more obvious.

"...magic still doesn't exist," Conan insisted. "Nor do psychics. Besides, if it worked like that, then I'd be leading everyone to those places."

Akako quirked an eyebrow and then smirked again. "Oh, it's not quite the simple. After all, if you were just that level, you wouldn't have seen who I was."

"What are ya talking about? I didn't notice ya and if I'm supposedly stronger, then 'e wou-" Hattori started.

"You're far weaker than him. He saw me 'clearly.' You didn't know who I was until you knew the characters in my name," Akako interrupted.

"But then wha-" Hattori started again, only to have Conan interrupt him.

"Magic doesn't exist!" Conan protested. "Why are you going along with this?"

"Because...because I jus' know...I know it exists! It's not like I can explain it rationally or nothin'!" Hattori protested.

"We know magic doesn't exist, Hattori!" Conan insisted. "I can't believe you're actually going along with this...this...this pure lunacy!"

"All right, all right! Enough you two. You sound like a married couple," Kaito said with a long suffering sigh.

"We do not!" Both detectives protested.

Akako chuckled. "They even talk in unison."

"Don't make it worse," Kaito said, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving them all an annoyed look. "Listen, all I know is I have a crazy classmate," he said, ignoring the look Akako shot him. "And my house exploded. If you two think there's something more, then tell me how you figured it out and agree on the method of finding it out. If it takes you," he nodded to Conan, "to convince him to spill," now to Hattori, "or him to convince you magic is real, then do that. Until then, I have to go home before Aoko figures out how to murder me with a mop and make it look like an accident."

And with that, Kaito turned and walked away. It was a challenge. Conan, considering the looks he'd been getting, probably more or less connected the dots. If what Hattori said was true, then he'd be even more freaked out. Either way, he'd given them his conditions. Either Hattori admitted to his sources, or get Conan to believe in the magic idea. Until then, he wasn't dealing with either detective.

Especially when magic was more than likely the reason Akako was a target. He didn't need that debate to make either of them blind to the danger at hand. Either they needed to ignore it and just accept the fact there's danger or work with it.

Akako looked between the two detectives after Kaito had left. She shrugged her shoulders at them. "You heard him. And it would be better, before I worked with either of you, for you to decide that first," Akako added and turned to leave herself.

Leaving the two detectives staring after them and then at each other.

"...what the hell just happened?" Conan finally said.

Hattori sighed. He was pretty sure he had a clearer, somewhat, idea of what happened then Kudo, but he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.


End file.
